


Say You Love Me

by Thoschei_Destiel



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoschei_Destiel/pseuds/Thoschei_Destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alois has terrible nightmares and only Claude can comfort him. One night after a particularly bad nightmare, Alois's confesses his feelings to the demon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Love Me

Alois woke up with tears streaming down his face. His entire body trembled and he stared blankly up at the ceiling in shock before letting out a loud sob. He turned on his side and curled up in the fetal position, grabbing his hair. The sobs escaping from him became louder and more gut wrenching as images of his dead brother flashed in his mind. They were followed by the memories of getting raped by the old man. 

Before he realized it, he was yelling for someone, for Claude. The demon's name left his lips several times as he pulled at his hair and sobbed. Alois didn't hear as he came into the room, he only knew he was there when he felt gloved hands removing his hands from his hair. 

"Claude..." He choked out and looked at him with broken azure eyes. 

Claude removed one of his gloves before gently wiping the tears from the boy's cheeks. "What happened, your highness?" He asked softly, gazing emotionlessly down at him. "Did you have another nightmare?" 

Alois nodded. "Lay with me, Claude..." He whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Yes, your highness." The demon nodded slightly and removed his jacket and dress shoes before laying in the bed next to the blond. Immediately Alois curled up against him and cried into his chest. Claude's arms wrapped around the blond and the boy cried harder as he clung to his shirt. 

"What was your nightmare about, Master?" Claude asked as he carded his fingers through Alois's hair. 

"Luca and the old man... And you." Alois muttered between sobs, tears running down his cheeks still. 

The demon raised an eyebrow slightly. "Me? What about me?" He asked softly and tried to calm the boy, gently stroking his hair. 

"You left me... You abandoned me and left me for dead." He whispered and looked up Claude. "Promise me that you will never leave me." 

Claude's face remained emotionless as he looked down at the crying boy. "As long as our contract remains I shall never leave your side." 

Alois scoffed slightly and looked away, angrily wiping his tears. "I should have known you were going to say that. All I am to you is a meal. You could never truly care about me." 

The dark haired demon didn't speak, his eyes never leaving Alois. 

Alois looked at him again, controlling his tears. "You don't give a damn about me. If it wasn't for our contract you would leave and not look back. You don't care that if you left I would die. You don't care that you're my everything, Claude. You are everything to me and I am just a meal to you." 

Claude remained silent. He barely flinched as Alois's hand struck his face. "Say something!" 

"There is nothing to say. Every word you spoke is true, your highness." The demon spoke and his face remained impassive, not letting on that part of him was lying. 

The boy began to cry again and pulled away from Claude. "I love you! I love you so much it hurts and you can sit there emotionless! I was so stupid..." He mumbled and crawled out of the bed, walking to the balcony with his legs trembling. "No one could ever love me..." He opened the door and stepped outside, the cool air hit him and he shivered slightly. Alois stumbled to the railing and looked down. "You wouldn't care if I threw myself off of here." 

Claude rose from the bed and stood on the balcony behind Alois. "Get back to bed, Master. You need your rest." He said, his voice never wavering. 

"No. I'm not going back to bed... The next time I sleep it will be permanent." He began to climb over the railing until he felt strong arms around his waist and he freezed. "Claude..." He muttered, tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"Don't be foolish." The demon whispered and his hands rested on Alois's sides. "Get down from there and go back to bed." He said softly. 

Alois slowly climbed down and turned to face Claude, still crying. He looked into his amber eyes before throwing his arms around him, sobbing into his chest. Claude's arms wrapped tightly around the boy and he let him cry against him. 

"Shh. It's okay... Alois." He whispered and started to gently stroke the blond hair. 

Alois looked up at him and suddenly pressed his lips against Claude's. "Tell me you love me. I don't care if it's not true, just say it. Say you love me..." He mumbled as he kissed him. 

Claude froze for a moment before kissing him back. "I love you." He said as he was ordered to, but part of him knew it wasn't completely a lie. 

The blond kissed him harder, tears continuing to fall. "Claude... I want you. I want you to make love to me." 

"Is that an order, your highness?" He asked quietly, kissing the boy as he knew it was what he wanted. 

Alois nodded. "Yes." 

Claude lifted him off of his feet and carried him back into the bedroom bridal style. He set him on bed before climbing on top of him and connecting their lips once again. Alois kissed the demon heatedly as his nimble fingers started to unbutton Claude's shirt. Claude made quick work of the buttons on Alois's nightshirt and soon the boy was completely exposed beneath him, his small body already slightly flushed. 

The demon smirked and separated his lips from Alois's. "Master, I didn't know you were so sensitive." He whispered and he teasingly kissed down his jaw. 

"Shut up." He mumbled and blushed slightly, removing Claude's shirt. 

Claude began his passionately down his neck, earning a small moan from the blond underneath him. His hands roamed over the fragile body, Alois arching into his hands. Alois was desperate for his touch and didn't bother to hide it. He longed for Claude and the demon knew it. He didn't care if his feelings were unrequited, all he cared about was being touched by the man he loved with all his heart. 

Strong hands gently caressed his body and he mewled softly. Part of him thought he was dreaming, but he didn't care. If this was a dream, he never wanted to wake up. Alois's hands slid down Claude's chest and he slowly unbuttoned his pants, pushing the remainder of his clothes off of him. 

Claude smirked down at him, his eyes glowing red and filled with lust. He deeply kissed Alois, forcing his tongue into his mouth and Alois gladly kissed him back. They kissed heatedly, their hands never leaving each other's bodies. Claude's hands slid down the blond's sides to his thighs, gently stroking the sensitive skin. Alois reflexively spread his legs and Claude smirked, breaking the kiss. 

He pressed three fingers to his lips and his smirk widened. "Suck." 

Alois took his fingers into his mouth and sucked deeply, lathering the digits with saliva. When they were properly coated, Claude removed his fingers from the boy's mouth and slid his hand between his legs, teasingly caressing the bundle of nerves around his entrance. Alois moaned and his eyes closed. 

"Claude... Don't tease." Alois mumbled breathlessly and Claude smirked. 

"I want to hear you beg. I want you to beg for me to fuck you." Claude whispered huskily in his ear, continuing to teasingly stroke him. 

Alois blushed softly. "Please, Claude... I need you. I need you to fuck me." 

"You can do better than that." He smirked and he kissed deeply down the boy's soft neck. 

"Claude... I need you inside of me... Please, I'll do anything." He mumbled, moaning softly and tilting his head to expose more of his neck. 

The demon smirked and slid his first finger into him. Alois's breath hitched and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to adjust to the pain. Claude didn't give him any time to adjust and started to move his finger, smirking as the boy moaned. He kissed roughly down the boy's neck before biting down, his teeth piercing the skin as he pushed a second finger into him. 

Alois gasped and winced, feeling only pain. "Claude that hurts! You're not supposed to hurt me." 

"I know but you taste delicious, your highness." Claude smirked and licked at the blood on his neck. He finally let Alois get used to the feeling of his fingers inside of him. 

Alois breathed heavily and bit his lip slightly, the pain disappearing after a minute. He gave a slight nod of his head when he was used to the feeling and Claude began to move his fingers again. A soft moan escaped his lips and he closed his eyes tightly. 

Claude moved his fingers faster and sucked at the boy's unblemished skin, marking him in several places. He scissored his fingers to stretch him before adding a third. Alois moaned louder and he ran a hand through Claude's hair, breathing raggedly. The demon smirked and pushed his fingers deeper into Alois, kissing down his neck. 

"Claude..." Alois groaned softly and Claude began to kiss down down his chest. He mewled softly in pleasure and arched his back into the kisses. 

Once Claude knew the boy was prepared, he slid his fingers out of him. Alois almost sobbed at the loss and he opened his eyes, looking up at him in desperation. Claude smirked and teasingly brushed his lips against Alois's. The blond closed his eyes again and lifted his head to kiss Claude deeply. Their lips connected as Claude gently pushed slightly into him, pausing to let Alois adjust. 

Alois whimpered quietly and grabbed Claude's shoulders tightly, trying to get his body to relax. 

"Just relax, your highness." He whispered and kissed him softly to distract him, feeling as Alois relaxed. His hand gently stroked his hip as he pushed in slightly further, trying to keep Alois from tensing again. 

He breathed heavily and kissed him deeply as most of the pain went away, wrapping his legs around his waist. "Move..." Alois mumbled and his hands gently roamed Claude's chest. 

The demon nodded and gently started to thrust into him. A smirk spread across his lips as Alois moaned, loving the sounds coming from the blond. Alois kissed him passionately and he reached up to run his fingers through his hair. 

Claude remained gentle for as long as possible, his thrusts getting a little faster every time but he never lost control. He could barely control himself as Alois moaned shamelessly underneath him. Claude broke the kiss and began to kiss down his neck, letting his senses get engulfed with everything that was Alois. His scent was intoxicating and the feeling of his hands roaming his body was more amazing than Claude would ever admit. His taste was like a drug to him and he bit down on his neck again. 

Alois winced slightly but moaned, not caring how badly it hurt. It was Claude hurting him so he didn't mind. 

Claude thrusted his hips rougher, grunting softly as the blond mewled in pleasure. Alois had one hand in Claude's hair and the other hand clung to the sheets. His legs tightened around Claude's waist as the demon's thrusts became faster as he started to lose control. 

The demon searched for the spot that would make Alois tremble and he knew he hit it when the blond cried out softly. He smirked and kissed softly down his neck, hitting his G spot repeatedly as Alois moaned his name. Claude felt close to his climax and his thrusts got rougher and faster as he lost control. The lust consumed him. 

Alois felt both pain and pleasure because of Claude's movements, feeling close to his release. The blond clung to Claude, his moans getting louder as he neared his climax. Claude smirked and thrusted harder, losing any inhibitions he had remaining. He knew he was hurting Alois but he didn't care. Neither did the blond. 

His small body trembled and his blond hair stuck to his forehead, his entire body burning up. Alois whimpered in pain and pleasure, pulling slightly at Claude's hair as the demon sucked at one of the many bites on his neck. With a few more rough thrusts against his G spot, he came with a cry of Claude's name and clung to the demon. 

Claude smirked and pushed all the way into him before releasing with a quiet moan of Alois's name in the boy's ear. Alois lay panting underneath him and Claude licked at the blood on his neck. His hand gently slid down the blond's side, feeling him trembling under his touch. 

He brushed his lips against his before slowly pulling out of him. "Was that to your satisfaction, your highness?" He asked, a slight smile playing at the corner of his mouth as he got up to get a towel. He returned with a towel and gently cleaned the blond as he nodded. 

"Yes... Yes it was." Alois mumbled and looked up at Claude. "Will you stay here with me tonight?" He said softly, not ordering him to stay but asking. 

"Of course, your highness." Claude discarded the dirty towel into the hamper before climbing back into the bed next to the blond. 

Alois immediately faced him and curled up against him, burying his face in the crook of his neck. "I love you, Claude. I don't care if you don't feel the same way... I love you so much." He mumbled as the demon's arms wrapped gently around his fragile body. "I can't live without you..." 

"Go to sleep, Master. You need your rest." Claude whispered, unable to tell the boy that he loved him back. 

"You care about me... I know you do." Alois whispered, his eyes slipping shut and he snuggled closer to Claude. It took him less than a minute to fall asleep in Claude's arms. 

The demon held the fragile boy as he fell asleep and he lightly kissed his forehead. "I do care, Alois." He whispered in his ear, knowing Alois would never know what he said.


End file.
